neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of kings of Gondor
This is a list of kings of Gondor, one of the realms in the works of J. R. R. Tolkien. The kings of Gondor through Amandil claimed descent from the Lords of Andúnië, and from there to Silmariën and the Kings of Númenor. # Elendil, son of Amandil. He reigned titularly as High King from . His sons Isildur and Anárion were the co-rulers of Gondor itself (until Anárion's death in S.A. 3440.) # Isildur officially ruled Gondor from S.A. 3441– # Meneldil fourth child and son of Anárion reigned T.A. 2–158. Meneldil was reportedly the last person born in Númenor before its destruction. # Cemendur r. 158–238 # Eärendil r. 238–324 # Anardil r. 324–411 # Ostoher r. 411–492. He rebuilt Minas Anor as his summer residence and during his reign the Easterlings started to attack Gondor. # Rómendacil I (Tarostar) r. 491–541. As crown prince, he rode against the Easterlings and defeated them. Later the Easterlings invaded once again, and he rode to meet them in battle but was slain. # Turambar r. 541–667. Avenged the death of his father by conquering large parts of Rhovanion from the Easterlings. # Atanatar I r. 667–748 # Siriondil r. 748–840 # Tarannon Falastur r. 840–913. First of the Ship-Kings, died childless. Began a policy of exploration and expansion which greatly increased the power of Gondor. His Queen was the notorious Berúthiel, whom Tarannon was forced to send into exile. # Eärnil I r. 913–936. Nephew of Tarannon. Second of the Ship-Kings. He captured Umbar for Gondor, but was lost in a storm off its coast. # Ciryandil r. 936–1015. Third of the Ship-Kings. Died in the defence of Umbar against the Haradrim and Black Númenoreans. # Hyarmendacil I (Ciryaher) r. 1015–1149. Last of the Ship-Kings. He took a great army to avenge his father's death and conquered the southern lands of the Harad. During his reign Gondor reached the height of its power and extended from the Misty Mountains south to Umbar and from the Great Sea east to the Sea of Rhûn. # Atanatar II Alcarin r. 1149–1226. From this point Gondor began a long decline in power and prestige, which was not halted until the reign of Elessar Telcontar at the beginning of the Fourth Age. # Narmacil I r. 1226–1294. Second childless King. He soon tired of being a king and in III 1240, after just fourteen years on the throne, he turned over the rule of Gondor to his nephew Minalcar, who ruled as Regent through the rest of Narmacil's titular Kingship. # Calmacil r. 1294–1304. Younger brother of Narmacil. The actual power of the realm during his reign was wielded by his tireless son and regent Minalcar. # Minalcar was crowned as Rómendacil II, Prince-regent 1240–1304, King 1304–1366. Under his reign (c.1240) were carved the pillars of Argonath. # Valacar r. 1366–1432. Married Vidumavi, princess of Rhovanion. Later in his reign, unrest grew in the coastal provinces. # Vinitharya, crowned as Eldacar, reigned 1432–1437. Deposed and driven into exile in Rhovanion by his distant relative, Castamir. # Castamir usurped the throne during the Kin-strife in 1437, killed in 1447 # Eldacar restored, r. 1447–1490 # Aldamir r. 1490–1540. His reign was marked with constant warfare with the Corsairs of Umbar. # Hyarmendacil II (Vinyarion) r. 1540–1621. In 1551 he accomplished an astounding victory over the Haradrim. # Minardil r. 1621–1634. Slain at Pelargir by the Corsairs of Umbar # Telemnar r. 1634–1636. Died in the Great Plague with all his children. # Tarondor r. 1636–1798. Nephew of Telemnar; the longest-reigning King of Gondor. He removed the capital from Osgiliath to Minas Anor. # Telumehtar Umbardacil r. 1798–1850 # Narmacil II r. 1850–1856 # Calimehtar r. 1856–1936 # Ondoher r. 1936–1944. Died in battle with his two sons. #* Fíriel daughter of Ondoher; wife of Arvedui, King of Arthedain. According to the ancient law of Númenor, she could succeed, but instead the crown was given to Eärnil # Eärnil II r. 1945–2043. Was given the crown after a year of rule by the Steward Pelendur. A descendant of Telumehtar Umbardacil # Eärnur r. 2043–2050 (probably). Last King of Gondor # Elessar r. Fourth Age (F.A) 1–120, was the first king of the Reunited Kingdom # Eldarion r. F.A. 120 – ? Elendil was the first King of Arnor and was succeeded by Isildur. Elendil ruled over both realms as High King of the Dúnedain-in-exile. Isildur succeeded as High King as well upon his father's death. Isildur committed Gondor to the rule of Meneldil the son of Anárion as sole King of Gondor, but Isildur's royalty in the South-realm remained, as his line was by right High King over both Arnor and Gondor, though after Isildur's death, the realms were split. Isildur's heirs ruled Arnor and Anárion's heirs ruled Gondor. Eärnur was taken in Minas Morgul and never seen again, and the Kingdom of Gondor was ruled by a succession of Stewards until the restoration of the line of Kings with Elessar (Aragorn, married to the elf Arwen, daughter of Elrond), the first king of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor. See also *House of Anárion * Gondor Kings of Gondor Gondor